


No Need To Let Go

by simsbuildmode



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsbuildmode/pseuds/simsbuildmode
Summary: Set around three years after the events of S5.Emotions are running high in Brightmoon and all across Etheria. Scorpia and Perfuma are holding first princess prom since the war had settled and although the last prom didn’t go quite to plan, the rebellion and their fellow royals had high hopes for the evening.  No longer rivals, Catra and Adora look forward to spending the night together. That is until an unfamiliar face appears.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista & Perfuma (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 17





	No Need To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any spelling mistakes or bad grammar i will fix it soon ;)

Chapter One: Visions 

Adora and Glimmer were standing where they once did all those years ago, though instead of worrying of the threat of violence, Adora's anxiety ran high for another reason. Her and Catra had never been happier over the years following the defeat of Prime. They often reminisce of that one kiss, under the heart of Etheria. No one really knows what happened there that night or the real reason She-ra permanently returned. Looking in the mirror. Scorpia and Perfuma had reclaimed what was once Scorpia's family's kingdom and had built a beautiful park around her runestone. They had discovered fabric and materials they used for uniforms & training gear within the ruins of the Frightzone. The couple set up a -- shop on the outskirts of the park. WIth business booming Adora had asked them to recreate the outfits she had once seen in her vision. She even attempted to draw some visuals for the pair however, drawing had never been her strong point. It was always Catra who drawn for her when she was upset. If only she had gotten one last look at the artwork beside their bed before she left. After a long few weeks of over obsessing the outfits were finished and she surprised had surprised Catra for her birthday, which they decided was the day she joined the rebellion, just as Bow, Glimmer had done for Adora all those years before. They had promised to each other to wear them for a special occasion and right now, Adora couldn’t have thought of a better time. 

‘Adora?’ She felt a tap on her shoulder. ‘Adora!’ The blonde snapped out of her daydream and Glimmer's face came into her vision, she looked worried. 

‘Adora? Are you okay? You seem out of it.’ Glimmer walked over to the seat by her window and patted beside her. 

‘Yes, sorry Glim, I’m fine don’t worry’ Adora faintly smiled.

‘Adora. We’ve spoken about this.’ 

‘Sorry- erm I mean, It’ just…’ She reached for the her pocket and revealed a maroon box. 

Glimmer’s face lit up and she squealed. Taking the box from her hands and screamed. 

‘I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE GONNA-’ Adora’s ran to the other side of the room, where the princess had teleported and pushed her hand over her mouth. 

‘Shhhh, She’ll be coming any minute now’ Glimmer pushed Adora’s hand away to reveal her cheesy grin. ‘Sorry dora, it’s just we all bet that Catra would pop the question first’ Adora was about to reply when someone knocked on the door.

‘Hey Adora’ A smile spread across Adora’s face as she grabbed the box from glimmer and placed it back into her pocket. Glimmer teleported to the door and opened the door for the feline. 

‘How’s it going princess, surely it should be me opening the door for you,’ She attempted a bow and smiled before walking towards Adora. 

‘Hey-’ is all she managed to get out before Catra pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. ‘-Catra.’ Their heads rested together and they stared into each others eyes. 

*ahem* ‘Bow is on his way to the castle gates, with Seahawk and Mermista, soon. I’ll meet you both downstairs.’ Before the two could reply, all that remained was the sparkly outline where glimmer stood. 

‘Do you like it? I did this for you’ Catra pointed to her hair ‘I know you always liked it when I had it in a ponytail.’ Adora smiled. It was true, Adora had always been a sucker for the rare occasion when Catra had her hair up. Back in the horde, it was requested of her to wear her hair out of her fave however Catra being her stubborn self, refused. 

‘You coming?’ Catra’s hand was held out, just like it was in her vision. It was almost too good to be true, almost. She nodded and took her girlfriends hand, this time gripping tightly. While walking towards the door, Adora remembered all the training with Lighthope. She was wrong, so wrong. There was no need to let go of her friends, of her family, of Catra. Tonight was the night.


End file.
